epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joeaikman/Wiki Note Episode 5 - A Study in Cyan
*two figures are stood in the old car park* Figure 1: That's it? You want me to keep an eye on these kids Figure 2: Exactly, I want to know everything Figure 1: And what does it pay Figure 2: Standard rate, there's no need for violence here so just keep yourself hidden Figure 1: hehe, That's easy, these two won't even know I'm here - *Andrew is stood in a bathroom, topless and looking at himself in the mirror* Female from adjoining room: Andrew, get yourself in here *Andrew shudders* Andrew: Coming, darling - *Mind, Andrew and Gizmo are gathered in Mind's room the next day* Mind: You look tired, Andrew. Are you ok? Andrew: Hmmm? What? Oh, I'm fine Gizmo: You don't look fine Andrew: I'm fine! Mind: If you say so? *Gizmo gets up and walks over to Mind's desk* Mind: Would you like some water? Andrew: Seriously, Mind. I'm fine! Mind: Ok ok *Gizmo picks up the notebook on Mind's desk* Gizmo: Mind? What's this? Andrew: Oh dear… Mind: Erm….its a notebook Gizmo: Why does it have Lakuita Bro written inside it? Isn't that the criminal who died? Mind: Yes… Gizmo: Explain Mind: It's a notebook…if I write someone's name in then they die… Gizmo: What? That's horrible… Mind: I've only used it once… Gizmo: You should hand it in Andrew: He can't, he'd get done for murder Gizmo: Shit, shit, shit *A knock comes from downstairs* Andrew: I'll get it Gizmo: I should be going Mind: Stay, please *Andrew left and went downstairs* Gizmo: You're a murderer, Mind…I need to think about this *Andrew helps from downstairs as a crunching sound is heard* Mind: Andrew! *Mind and Gizmo run downstairs and see Andrew on the floor, writhing in pain, three hooded men stood over him* Man 1: Hehe, teach you to get in our way Man 2: There's more kids! *The first man draws a gun and fires at Mind and Gizmo* Mind: Get down! *Mind pulls Gizmo to the floor and pulls him into the next room* Man 1: Cyan, you go deal with them, we will get the stuff Mind: Who's Cyan? Gizmo: Name rings a bell… *They hear a man coming up the stairs and one of the hooded men comes to the door* Cyan: Hehe, sleepy time, boys *He jumps at them, but suddenly a knife flies at Jim and hits him in the hand* Cyan: FUCK! *Cyan stumbles back as another knife just misses his head* Cyan: I'm out of here! *Cyan runs out and Mind hears the other two leave too, he turns around to see who saved them, there was no one there* Gizmo: Mind, what just happened? Mind: I don't know, but we should go check on Andrew - *Time skips forward and Mind, Gizmo and Kari are gathered around Andrew's bed* Mind: I hope he's alright Kari: Tell me again what happened Gizmo: Three guys burst into Mind's house, they tossed Andrew down and he broke his elbow Kari: who were the men? Mind: We don't know, they were after something Kari: Fascinating….did they take anything? Mind: Not that I could see Kari: Hmmmm *Each of their phones go off as texts come in8* Andy Pandy's Arm is Bandy Hello to all of you, I'm here to bring you the information on a horrendous accident that has befallen one of our beloved schoolmates. Andrew was attacked in Mind's home, found by the police after Gizmo called the ambulance and police services. Does Mind know more than he's letting on? *The text ended with a picture of Mind walking into the car park to meet Dark* Gizmo: Mind… Kari: What is this? Mind: Someone is trying to set me up! *Kari gets another text* Kari: I've got to go. You two stay with Andrew. Gizmo: Is it him? *Kari blushes* Kari: Yeah… Gizmo: Have fun *Kari skips off* Mind: Who was that? Gizmo: Her new boyfriend…she won't tell me his name Mind: Hmmmm - *The next day. Mind and Gizmo are walking down the corridor of the school* Mind: Everyone's staring at me… Gizmo: Yeah…they are… *A boy steps out in front of Mind* Boy: Where'd you think you're going, nerd? Mind: I want to get to my lesson… *The boy swings a punch at Mind but is suddenly grabbed* Joe: Run along, Intru Intru: But…but.. Joe: I said run along! *Hoagy and two other boys run off* Joe: Mind, Gizmo, I'd like to talk to you Mind: Sure? Joe: Somewhere….private Gizmo: Ok? *They enter a classroom, Scep and Bob are already sat there* Joe: I have something to tell you all… *The door is suddenly pushed back* Nail: Joe, Mind, Gizmo. Come quick. Something's happened at the hospital. - The group of 6 stand at the bottom of the flagpole outside the hospital. At the top is a gruesome scene. One of the men from yesterday is hung from a noose where the flag should be. At the bottom the words "My Name is Cyan. I Attacked Andrew. This Is What Happens To Those Who Fail" are graffitied onto the ground in large letters, a smiley face at the end* Gizmo: Holy fuck… Mind: What does this mean? Joe: Someone wanted your name cleared *Scep's face is covered in tears* Mind: What's wrong with him? Joe: Cyan was his lawyer… Gizmo: Shit Nail: He was the only one who knew about Tru- *Joe slyly kicks her* Joe: We shouldn't stay too long…it will look suspicious Bob: Agreed *The group start to leave, not seeing a shadow silently follow them* - *Smoke surrounds a shadowed man* Man: What did you see, Eyes? *The man who saved Mind and Gizmo steps in* Eyes: Cyan is dead, I'm not sure what became of the other three? Man: what of Mind and Joe? Eyes: They are beginning their journey, my master Man: You will aid them. When they are ready, bring them to me. Category:Blog posts